With known starter elements, for example wet-running clutches or hydrodynamic torque converters, the problem exists that they transmit vibrations of the drive motor to the transmission and the body of the motor vehicle. In this connection, with the known starter elements, a housing provides one of the proportionally greatest mass moments of inertia of the starter element. This mass moment of inertia is used vibrationally by a drive-side coupling solely to increase a drive-side mass inertia. The vibrations can result in increased wear, premature failure and unwanted noise.